The Ache is Back
by twilover6638
Summary: Bella is feeling a bit frustrated at the moment and feels the need to take care of her...uh, needs. :  I got pretty bored and decided to try out this oneshot for the spankthemonkey contest.


Contest entry for Spanking the Monkey! For additional contest entries, please visit: http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~spankthemonkey4u

Title: The Ache is Back

Name: twilover6638

Pairing: Bella...and her hand.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all that jazz. I'm just borrowing her characters. ;)**

**Bella **

Why was I doing it? I haven't had the slightest clue. All I know is one moment we were talking, then laughing, then kissing, then... POOF! Gone.

Fuck him.

Fuck his bronze hair that flies in every direction.

Fuck his toned flat stomach that showed a sliver of skin when he raises his arms.

Fuck his long fingers that make me moan when he runs them through his hair.

Fuck this kind warm eyes.

Fuck his perfect jaw line that's filled with scratchy stubble.

Fuck his smile that just makes my stupid girly bits tingle.

Just. Fuck. Him.

_Don't mind if I do_

But let's start from the beginning shall we?

"Oh Edward." I moaned.

"Jesus, fuck Bella stop." He pushed me off his rock hard cock and I landed with a thump on the floor.

"Shit you okay babe? I didn't want you to fall... Fuck I..." He got off the huge comfortable bed and helped me up off my sorry embarrassed ass. "Sorry baby, it's just you were kissing me and I was..." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I was about to fucking cum in my pants."

You see, Edward and I are junior in High School we've been dating for about five months now and god damn does he make me horny. We have hot and horny make out sessions practically everyday, and fuck me if we don't dry hump, but he just won't go any further. I get so frustrated and I don't know why! He's my first boyfriend so we are both extremely inexperienced but all I know is the way he makes me feel goes all through my body... especially in the umm, crotch region.

So for the past three months I've been frustrated I mean he won't take anything further and he stops it before I can make it.

I know he didn't mean to throw me off the bed and the look in his eyes showed sincerity. "Babe, I'm really sorry. I just didn't want to make a mess" He looked bashful and his cheeks were stained red.

"It's okay, Edward, I know..." I gave him a quick peck on the lips and his smile just made me even more frustrated. The ache just wouldn't let up.

"I'll be right back." Edward whispered then kissed my temple and practically ran into the bathroom.

God I just wish I could get rid of the ache! So here I am laying on my fuckhot boyfriend's bed with an ache between my legs and I have no fucking clue how to fix it. I hear his shower turn on and I figure I'll have at least ten minutes of this suffering so why not try to fix it? I ran my hands down my perky breasts and gasped when my finger hit my nipple._ Hmmm_... I put both hands under my shirt and bra and cup myself in wonder feelings my nipples harden. Unfortunately the ache just get worse and I find myself rubbing my thighs together to relieve it. I began to play with my tits and nipples and couldn't help but let out a moan.

"Ahem." I heard someone cough. I looked up to see Carlisle, Edward's fucking sex on legs dad, at the door with dark eyes and red cheeks. "Bella I, uh, heard some noises and just wanted to see if you guys were okay up here." His heated gaze landed on my hands.

I blushed and removed them quickly. "I'm sorry Mr. Cullen I just umm."

"Bella," He cut off. "Darling I know he's trying to do what's best but when you have to take matters in to your hands, its just gone too far. I'll have a talk with him, don't worry Bella, he'll take care of that ache." He said out loud, then mumbled to himself. "If he doesn't I will." He shook his head as if to get rid of his thoughts. "By the way Bella, call me Carlisle, please." And with that and a wink he briskly walked out of the room and shut the door. I couldn't even let myself be embarrassed I was so frustrated. And fuck if stupid Carlisle didn't make it worse. Even though I love Edward, his dad is really hot. Suddenly my legs star rubbing together again and my hands go back to their little game and I have no control.

One hand stays playing with my very erect nipples and the other slowing travels across my heaving body down to between my legs and before I know what I'm doing my finger find their way into my little panties and down a little to my opening which happens to be very very wet. Then it all happens to fast! My hand just keeps rubbing the sensitive area getting soaked in the process. I hissed at the feeling of my soft fingers touching a little nub. _Too much_. And suddenly my back arches and I gasp out at the feeling running through me, the satisfaction I feel. And the ache is dulled. _Finally. _

Then the bathroom door opens and I see my Edward in nothing but a small towel barely covering himself. His hair wet with drops of water running down his bare chest and down into the V in his stomach that leads to a trail of hair leading into treasure.

And fuck.

The ache is back.

**A/N**

Thanks for reading this even though it was pretty lame. :/ I got pretty bored and threw it together. It'd be awesome if I got some feedback though. :) BTW check out my other stories! Which I hope to be updating umm soon?


End file.
